magicofanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ursula Wrainwright
Character Information is an A-Rank Red Magician and a wanted criminal. She is a member of the criminal group Titan, she was originally assigned the codename Tethys (テティス Tetisu) but really disliked said name so decided to keep her birth name during her operations within the group. Appearance Ursula is depicted as a young woman of average height, pale skin, dark blue eyes and a curvaceous figure. She has chest-length, blue hair which is commonly found hanging loose, yet still neat. She can also occassionally be seen with her hair in tight curls at it's base. She wears a slightly revealing, black dress coat with golden buttons, a brown belt, twousers and boots. She also wearsa black fur lined hat with an orange buttefly clipped to the side. She also seems to have a different outfit, where she wears a blue russian cossack hat, a fur shawl over a navy blue coat and black boots. Gallery TitanUrsula.png|Ursula's full appearance. Ursula#.png|Ursula's mugshot Alternate Ursula.jpg|Ursula's alternate outfit. Ursula Dress.jpg|Ursula wearing a dress. Personality History Plot Overview Abilities Everrain Everrain (エバレイン Ebarein): A type of magic which forcefully transforms the structure of Ursula's body into water. During her time as a child experimentation at the Balko Institution of Magic Research; like her fellow members of Titan she was forced to complete the ritual of this magic, which involves being held under water until a second before she drowns three times a day, every day for three years. It allows her to freely transform her body into water and freely manipulate it as she wishes. A side effect of this magic is that it is influenced by her strong emotions, causing rain whenever she is depressed or steam to pour from her body when she is enraged. Seal of Rage Seal of Rage '(怒りの封印 ''Ikari no Fūin): Due to her childhood imprisonment, when her ritual torture in order to use Everrain had been completed, the ritualists of the Balko institute had forced another ritual apon Ursula. It is a magic that takes the form of a curse mark on her body, her upper, left thigh: it sealed an unheaslthy amount of mana within her own body; through intense torture, such as being hung from her hands and feet in a dungeon and force fed boiling blood, her magical aura became tainted, changing her hair and eye colour permanantly. The seal is controlled through her emotion, when in states of intense negative emotion such as anger, jealousy and sadness; she succumbs to a trance like state where her attack power and murderous instinct are increased tenfold. Gallery Equipment Magic Umbrella '''Magic Umbrella (魔法傘 Mahō Kasa): Ursula commonly carries around a puffy, pink umbrella with several red heart designs on it. It has several magical abilities: it can act as a shield and the pink umbrella portion of the weapon can enlarge two form a large vessel of sorts. She is rarely seen using it though. She also has a second umbrella which is purple in colouration and has a voodoo doll like head at the tip. Relationships Trivia Quotes Major Battles References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Magician Category:Titan